


That’s us (Podfic)

by moomooma55



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (could be triggering for some), Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Suicidal Thoughts, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomooma55/pseuds/moomooma55
Summary: Written by true_herosEight year without the Veil and the kidnapping by the numpties. This leads to the battle between the Mage's Men and the Old Families to happen before the Humdrum has been defeated. After the battle and all that happened during it, Simon returns to Watford and faces Baz. They were always doomed to lose everything, but maybe something can be won?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That’s us (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999365) by [true_heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_heroes/pseuds/true_heroes). 



Link to the first three chapters:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qq1PrEaWWfu7GAb3OpvTAfzfcaPzHBDw/view?usp=drivesdk  
(1:25:58)

Link to the final chapter:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1exN2hakvsYPLqsNCLqoUkdyT4rJo4njO/view?usp=drivesdk  
(30:12)

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to true_hero’s for allowing me to podfic their work. I had so much fun doing it!


End file.
